


Little Loíza

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Compromise, Dorks in Love, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos names the puppy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Loíza

Cecil sat at the table, eyes locked with the puppy’s as he tried to stare it down. He had both of his hands folded on top of his cane, leaning forward as he narrowed his eyes ever so slightly now. There was no way he was going to lose this contest, no way!

The puppy blinked and sat up, kissing the end of his nose.

Cecil spluttered and sat back in his chair, wrinkling his nose in annoyance. “You win this round!” he huffed as the front door opened and then closed again, “but next time I’ll..!”

“Cecil, are you talking to the puppy?” Carlos asked, stepping into the kitchen with a small smile. He crossed his arms over his chest, watching as the other straightened up and pouted at him. “Ceec?”

“She cheated and beat me in a staring contest!”

“Cecil, don’t stare her down that’s mean!” Carlos tutted, walking over to pick the puppy up, smiling as she started to wag her tail and nuzzle him. “You’re not supposed to stare a dog down, Cecil!”

The Voice huffed, taking his braid and starting to undo it to redo it again. “It’s how you stop them from laying eggs and starting another infestation,” he explained.

“Ceec…”

“It’s true!”

Carlos rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Don’t be mean to Loíza like that, okay?”

Cecil frowned as he asked, “who is that?”

“Her!” Carlos chirped, gesturing to the panting puppy in his arms.

“Carlos!” Cecil shouted.

“What?”

“You can’t name it! Then you have to keep it!”

“But we _are_  keeping her!”

Cecil groaned, clapping both of his hands over his eyes. “Carlos…beautiful, perfect, and sensible Carlos! Why on Earth would you want a puppy?”

“You have the cat.”

“He’s my big boy!”

“And she’s going to be my little girl,” Carlos gently pointed out. He smiled as he held the puppy close, leaning forward to press a kiss to Cecil’s forehead. “I promise to take care of her,” he said.

Cecil sighed and looked at the puppy, clicking his teeth together softly as she started to squirm in Carlos’ arms. Slowly he held out his hands and he took her into his arms, cradling her to his chest and on his lap. “Well…I suppose Loíza is a pretty name,” he confessed, blushing as she started to lick under his chin.


End file.
